Ese Dia
by CatunaCaty
Summary: Es ese día donde todos se sumergenen en dolor se su corazón, olvidando la razón... la fria mirada de la indiferencia...un one-shot que nos cuenta los pensamiento de minato en ese dia tan especial... creo que es triste .. no soy buena con los resúmenes


N/A: Hola a todos… soy yo de nuevo acá les traigo un one-shot . Bueno espero que les guste y si se que debería actualizar mi otro fick pero estaba escribiendo ese cuando escuche un video muy triste que me mando mi amiga agus y salió esto

Bueno sé que es un poco tarde pero también quiero dedicárselo a **NARU-CHAN POR SU CUMPLE EL 10/10**!!!!!  
Si se 12 días después pero es en el mismo mes …. bueno sin mas acá les dejo la historia

* * *

**Ese Día **

Una vez mas era ese día…  
Ese día donde todos eran inundados de diferentes sentimientos tristeza, odio, pero un en particular rencor si ese día del año, era el día donde todos sentían rencor al recordar el pasado, pero como evitarlo si ese día era el aniversario de una tragedia para esta aldea, el día en que recordaban a quienes ahora a su lado no estaban ,el día donde se marco el destino de una joven alma, el día donde un héroe nació y otro murió, el día que la soledad adquirió un joven compañero, el día donde la esperanza murió pera luego renacer…

Ese era el día que se conmemora este día. Donde el dolor pide venganza que solo será saciada con sangre aunque esta sea del más puro ser .Anulando la razón solo dejándose llevar por el dolor del corazón.

Y eso era lo que estaban haciendo el montón de aldeanos que pateaba y golpeaba cruelmente en oscuro y sucio callejón a un niño de no más de 7 años. Le gritaban toda clase de insultos, le reclamaban cosas sin sentidos para él. De hecho todas las cosas que pasaban ese día no tenían ninguna razón para él, el solo sabía que siempre era odiado, que siempre era rechazado, que siempre seria el demonio como le llamaban, que siempre estaría solo…

No muy apartado de la turba de aldeanos que se había formado alrededor del niño para golpearlo se ve la figura de un hombre de rubios cabellos cuales le cubrían la cara ya que se hallaba mirando el suelo .A simple vista vestía una capa blanca con llamas rojas una sandalias negras y un pantalón azul oscuro.

Se escucho un grito de dolor proveniente del pequeño que era golpeado ahora con un palo de madera, lo más seguro que eso le hubiese causado el grito que propino mas aquel chico si bien era golpeado no lloraba por su cara resbalaba la sangre al igual que todo su cuerpo pero ninguna lagrima salía de sus ojos los cuales se encontraban entre abiertos tampoco siguió gritando mas solo lo había hecho en ese momento hasta ahora.

El hombre rubio que se hallaba apartado levanto la vista para ver así el montón dejando ver su rostro que solo reflejaba el más profundo dolor era como si el sufriera todo lo que aquel pequeño sufría , todo lo que el niño no expresaba en su rostro o en sus acciones ya que solo se dejaba golpear … este hombre lo expresaba en el profundo dolor que se veía en su rostro sobretodo es su ojos azules como el cielo muy parecidos a los del pequeño golpeado.

De apoco la multitud se fue dispersando satisfecha de haber podido saciar su sed de sangre .dejando ver al pequeño tirado en el piso con su ropa toda rasgada y su cuerpo todo golpeado sus hermosos cabellos dorados se teñían naranjas con la sangre que emanaban de su numerosas heridas en la cabeza producto de fuertes golpes. Su cuerpo estaba completamente bañado de sangre por causa de todas las cortadas que tenia .Respiraba con dificultad mas no trato de ponerse de pies sabia que sería inútil en el estado que estaba. El hombre lentamente se le acerco pero el pequeño pareció no notar su presencia…

Camino hasta quedar al lado del pequeño y se agacho para quedar lo más posible de su altura si tenderse en el suelo como se encontraba el chico luego lo miro con profundo pesar y empezó a sollozar. Cubrió su cara con sus manos.

Simplemente no podía creerlo. No podía creer lo que veía. Si bien no era la primera vez que vea al chico era la primera donde lo veía siendo golpeado. Donde se sintió tan impotente, donde no podía entender lo que sucedía. Se pregunto un millón de veces en que se equivoco, se suponía que las cosas no saldrían así, se suponía que su niño seria un héroe, que al igual que él se había sacrificado por la aldea. y eso no era lo peor …no él sabía que era su culpa que por él y sus acciones todo lo que le pasaba al pequeño era su culpa… si él había encerado ese demonio en el niño la razón por la cual era tratado tan injustamente. Si hubiese sido más fuerte no hubiera tenido que involucrar a su hijo no hubiera tenido que sellar su destino. Pero lo que más mal lo hacía sentir mal era que lo ingenuo que había sido lo idiota que llego a ser al pensar que su hijo seria tratado con honor y respeto… Por su culpa el pequeño sufrir la más horrible de todas la torturas… la soledad y la indiferencia de todos , el hecho de sentirse solo, de que tu existencia signifique nada, que nadie le importe si vives o no, que no tienes ninguna razón por la cual vivir pero si muchas por la cual morir, que cada mirada que te dirigen son del más profundo odio y la más fría de las indiferencias…

Todo eso era su culpa y ahora simplemente no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo, simplemente ver como su hijo soportar día tras día, ver como poco a poco crea una máscara para así no mostrar sus sentimientos y evitar seguir siendo lastimado también de esa manera, ver como todo lo que por una vez diste tu vida por proteger es incapaz de cumplir tu última voluntad , ver como los que se hacían llamar tus amigos tratan como escoria tu legado, y lo peor ver como tu sensei y alumno soy tan egoístas o ingenuos como tú que marchan su camino sin siquiera querer saber de tu pequeño sin siquiera preguntarse por el, simplemente porque como dijiste o son muy egoístas o son tan tontos como tú para creer en la gente de esta aldea…

No puedes dejar de llorar lo vez ahí tendido después de la brutal golpiza que le dieron su cuerpito frágil todo golpeado y herido, su ropa destrozada, rasgada y manchada de su propia sangre , su cara con numerosos cortes, sus ojo apenas abiertos dejan ver un azul … pero no uno como el tuyo no uno opaco uno sin esperanza . Un azul que solo refleja el más profundo dolor la más profunda desesperación de saber el porqué de su desdicha… y de repente un horrible pensamiento llega a tu mente… si el supiera la verdad…si supiera que tu fui estés el que lo condeno a esto… Que tu lo usaste...aun siendo tu hijo ¿Te odiaría?... claro que si… es mas estaría en todo su derecho ya que tu cometiste el error de creer en esta aldea de creer en la gente que juraste proteger y que ellos juraron respetarte…

Tratas de calmarte sabes que con llorar no solucionaras sus problemas a demás nadie puede verte..eres solo un fantasma que tiene que está obligado a solo ser un espectador de todo lo que provoco con las acciones que hizo mientras vivo para bien o para mal… en pieza a llover, parece que el cielo también llorara contigo este día mira tú pequeño y vez que las gotas de agua limpian su rostro empieza a soltar pequeños gemidos que te dan a entender que está llorando solo que sus lagrimas se mesclan con la lluvia otra vez quieres llorar pero tratas de calmarte más te es imposible viendo como tu pequeño niño cada vez llora mas desconsoladamente…ni eso puedes hacer ni siquiera puedes consolarlo ya que si bien tu lo tocas lo mas probable es que él no sienta nada, aun así decides intentarlo acercas tu mano a su rostro pero te detienes antes de tocarlo , dudas pero al fin decides seguir. Sientes tu piel es tan suave y cálida no importa que este lloviendo su piel se siente tan calentita, acaricias su mejilla serian perfectas si no fuera por esas tres marcas que la cruza, parecen bigotes de zorro… lo más probable es que sean lo prueba aparte del sello de es horrible error que cometiste…

Él a empezado a calmarse y la lluvia también , se limpia la cara y trata con mucho esfuerzo de sentarse cosa que logra luego mira al cielo sin decir nada, con mucho esfuerzo otra vez se pones de pie tambaleante tu lo imitas y te lo queras mirando por la mueca que formo es evidente que le duele pero aun así parte su caminata lenta y calmada de regreso a lo que el suele llamar su casa tu solo lo sigues también en silencio a demás que vas a decir si sabes que no puede escucharte ni verte…pero muy en dentro de ti agradeces que sea así por que no sabrías como verlo a la cara si el supiera la verdad y te pidiera el porqué de tus acciones…vuelves a fijar tu vista en él, sigue caminado a paso calmado lo más probable en que si intenta acelerar el paso el dolor se hará más agudo sientes una punzada en el corazón no te gusta ver lo frágil que se encuentra, y todo por tu culpa te maldices mentalmente una y otra vez , cuando otro pensamiento asalta tu mente, ahora si que te vuelves a insultar a ti mismo como lo habías olvidado si a eso fue lo que habías venido…

Te acercas a paso a apresurado a él y lo abrazas fuerte él se detiene no le das importancia y siguen abrazándolo fuerte pegándolo contra ti todos lo que puedas, tratando de trasmitir todos los sentimientos de amor y ternura que tienes guardados para él le acaricias los cabellos y ves que el amanecer esta por salir de atrás de los montes, sabes lo que significa así que decides apúrate…

**Feliz Cumpleaños Hijo Mío**-susurrar a su oído el soy está saliendo apoyas tu cabeza en la de él y poco a poco vas sintiéndote más liviano, sabes que estás desapareciendo pero también sabes que lo podrás ver el año entrante alcanzan a escuchar una palabras que te dejan sorprendido separa tu cabeza de la de él lo miras sonríen y desapareces con la esperanza de volverlo a ver pronto.

**Gracias Papá**-susurra el niño antes que embolsar una sonrisa tan bella y sincera para luego retomar su camino a paso lento por la aldea…

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Espero que les alla gustado =^_^=**

**Dejen Comentarios n.n**


End file.
